


Let All Mortal Flesh Keep Silence (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [54]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Music, M/M, Sherlock's Violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the stillness, Sherlock reaches for John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let All Mortal Flesh Keep Silence (a 221B)

The case on the 24th was gruesome. Anderson said, “How awful _today._ ”

Idiot. Murder is not somehow more reprehensible on a holiday.

But everyone else agreed. Even John looked disquieted.

 

I awoke at three, alone.

John was curled in his chair in the soft rainbow glow of fairy lights. He had earbuds in. I embraced him gently from behind and rested my chin on his head. He touched my hand.

In the profound stillness, I could hear every note. _It came upon the midnight clear…_

“This is dreadful.”

He huffed and yanked out the earphones. “God, I know your opinions. But this means something to me, OK? I’m wearing these to spare you.”

I kissed his hair. “I meant, what a sloppy alto.”

He watched with careworn eyes as I uncased my violin.

I played his hymns and carols.

Some really are beautiful. Each eased the sadness in his face.

There was a gentle knock: Mrs Hudson in her quilted robe.

“I’m so sorry,” I said. “I thought I was playing quietly.”

“You were, dear. I couldn’t hear properly even when I stood on a chair.”

John made tea.

Mrs Hudson squeezed his hand on _O Holy Night._ “Mr Hudson loved this one best,” she whispered.

 

I do not see the world as they do. But for them, I visit Bethlehem.


End file.
